Heather otra vez
by love hiccstrid
Summary: Que pasa cuando vuelve Heather y Astrid se queda celosa de Heather y Hiccup leelo y descubrelo
1. otra vez

En la isla de berk

Hiccup:hola Astrid

Astrid:hola Hiccup, necesito

hablar contigo

Hiccup:vale que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Astrid:podemos hablar en un sitio mas discreto?

De repente se escucha ruido en el puerto

Que sera-perguntaron los dos al unisono

Hiccup:no se,vamonos

Astrid:vale.

Quando llegaron al puerto miraron un barco con una ni=C3=B1a adentro espera no era una nina a cualquiera era Heather,Astrid y Hiccup fueron a saludarla

Hola Heather dijeron los dos

Heather:hola,Hiccup necesito hablar contigo mis padre me han dicho que me voy a quedar en Berk Aprendiendo más Sobre como entrenar mi dragon

Hiccup:enserio son muy buenas noticias

Astrid:como se llama tu dragon

Heather:es una nader mortal y se llama tinker

Hiccup:y adonde te vas a quedar?

Heather:todavia no lo se

Hiccup:te puedes quedar en mi habitacion

Astrid un poco celosa tossio para que notaran que ella estaba ay=0A

Hiccup:a Heather todavia te acuerdas de Astrid,no?

Heather:si claro

Astrid:Hiccup todavia necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Astrid con un poco de verguenza

eather:pero primero te tiene que venir conmigo a entrenar

Hiccup:humm...Primero voy con Heather a ensenarle como volar en su dragon despues hablo contigo Astrid

Se escucho al jefe llamando a hiccup

Hiccup:mi padre me llama me tengo que ir

Hiccup se va

Heather se acerca a Astrid y le dice.

Heather:Astrid tu sabes que yo no vine a Berk por los dragones Pero si por el corazon de hijo del jefe de berk la otra vez no lo he logrado pero esta vez es diferente


	2. que pasa

:Hola ay va el 2 capitulo

Astrid:si claro,y piensas que yo te lo voy a dejar Hiccup va a ser mi novio quando le diga lo que siento por el

Heather:si claro el se va a quedar conmigo-dijo Heather enojada

Astrid:ya conozco a Hiccup hace mucho mas tiempo que tu-dijo Astrid enfadada

Unos segundos despues llego Hiccup

Hiccup:hola,como estais?listas para entrenar

Heather-si claro Pero sera que me podrias ensenar como volar en el desdentao

Astrid:Hiccup me perdi mi libro en el bosque puedes ayudarme a buscarlo?-dijo Astrid lanzando una mirada mortal a Heather

Hiccup:primero ayudo a Astrid a encontrar su libro despues te ayudo a volar en desdentao

Hiccup:ahora tengo que irme hice una apuesta con snolout que lo vencia en una carrera de dragones

Vale-dijeron las dos

Una hora despues

Hiccup:hola vamos a empezar a procurar a tu libro adonde estabas quando lo perdiste?

Astrid:estaba sobrevolando esta area pero...Necesito decirte una cosa...

Hiccup:Que necesitas decir...-

de repente llega Heather

Heather:ya puedes ensenarme a volar en el desdentao?-pergunto heather mirando a astrid

La verdad es que no todavia me esta ayudando a procurar a mi libro-dijo astrid enfadada mirando a heather

Heather:va a demorar mucho mas?

Hiccup:no lo se

Astrid:mi libro podra estar en cualquier lado del bosque-dijo astrid con una sonrisa

Heather:vale,te espero en la academia


	3. heather

Otro capitulo de HEATHER OTRA VEZ

Era verano y en la isla de Berk era era el dia mas caliente del ano pero eso no era el unico que estaba caliente pues Astrid y Heather ya empezaban a estar calientes de rabia por no conseguir conquistar el corazon de Hiccup.

Era un dilema en la cabeza de Hiccup por un lado una nina que ya lo conocia hace mucho tiempo y a veces hasta llegara entenderlo Astrid y por otro lado una chica que llegara un dia de repente y que le hacia no reaccionar bien qual de ellas se perguntaba bien por lo menos asta que desdentao le diera con la ala en la cara y lo despertaba de sus pensamientos.

EN EL BOSQUE

Astrid como siempre lanzaba su hacha hacia los arboles.

En los pensamientos de astrid:Como fue capaz esa nina de interrumpirme cuando le iba a decir lo que sentia por el y despues que ella se fuera ya no tuvo tiempo de decirle porque Hiccup encontro a mi libro un segundo despues...

Porque hiciste eso dijo Astrid para tormenta que le habia dado con la cola.

Ya se que quieres, quieres ir a volar no? Pergunto Astrid a tormenta acariciandole la cabeza

Con Hiccup y desdentao

Ven desdentao dijo Hiccup montandose en desdentao.

YA EN EL CIELO

Hiccup y Astrid estaban los dos volando en sus dragones Astrid ve a Hiccup volando en su dragon

hola dice Astrid

Hiccup se quedo sopreendido hola Astrid dice Hiccup un poco pensativo

QUE PASARA AHORA

Le dira Astrid sus sentimientos sobre el?

y heather


End file.
